Scary Stories
by Mikki Warner
Summary: It was a stormy night and the Hyperforce decided to tell some scary stories. Hope you love it! Oneshot.


Scary Stories

Summary: It was a stormy night and the Hyperforce decided to tell some scary stories. Hope you love it!

Me: I do not own Srmthfg!  
I do not own the stories used in this fanfic.

***

It was a stormy night (11:00), and the Hyperforce couldn't get to sleep because of the hurricane-like storm. Everybody was in the main room, waiting for the storm to pass by. The power was down, so everything was in complete darkness, except for a flash light which glowed dimly. After a while, Otto finally spoke up and suggested they should tell spooky stories. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright I got a story,"Otto started. "A 15 year old girl was babysitting her little sister while her parents went out to a party. She sent her sister off to bed around 9:30 while she stayed up to watch her favorite T.V. show. She sat in her recliner with a blanket and watched until it went off at around 10:30, after it went off she turned around in her seat to face the big glass door and watch the snow fall. She sat there for about 5 minutes or so when she noticed a strange man walking toward the glass from outside. She sat there staring as he stared back. He started to pull a shiny object out from his coat. Thinking it was a knife, she immediately pulled the covers over her head. After about 10 minutes, she removed the covers and saw that he was gone. She then called 911 and they rushed over." Otto paused, taking in a breath, then continued.

"They examined outside for any footprints in the snow, but there were none to be found. Two cops walked into her house to tell her the bad news, but then they noticed a trail of big wet footprints leading up to the chair where she was sitting. The cops came to their conclusion and immediately told the girl she was very lucky, because the man she saw staring at her was not standing outside, but he was standing behind her and what she saw was his reflection."

Sparx looked at Otto with a grin. "Where did ya get that story from?"

"Um.......Internet," Otto said sheepishly.

"Well, I, however, have prepared a story that is not from the Internet," Gibson cut in.

"Uh-oh, prepare for the most boring scary story ever told!" Sparx teased.

"Sparx, don't be rude," Antauri reprimended. "Alright, let's hear it, Gibson."

"Lets see..........oh, right," Gibson cleared his throat. "A hired babysitter was watching her neighbor's children when she received a phone call. The stranger on the other end of the line told her that he was coming for the kids. She hung up, dismissing it as a prank call. Later she got another call from the same man, and he told her the same thing as he had before, except this time she called the police afterwards. They told her the next time the man called, they would trace the call. A little bit later, she got another call from the stranger. He said. 'I'm gonna get the kids, and you, too.' She hung up really scared. A couple seconds later she had another call, this time it was from the police. He sounded worried, 'Get out of the house now! The man is inside the house, calling from the upstairs extension.' She hung up and fled from the house, forgetting about the kids. When the cops got to the house, they rushed upstairs and found a bloody knife and two butchered bodies right next to each other."

"Wow, well I've gotta hand it to ya, Gibby, ya sure can tell one story that can make Otto flee for his blankie." Sparx laughed, pointing to Otto, who was huddled up and wrapped tightly in a green fleece blanket.

"Why thank you, Sparx. What about you, Nova? Do you have a story you'd like to share?" Gibson asked.

"Sure I do. I'm always prepared," Nova winked at the boys. "Ok, here's my story. There was a girl named Jenna who was having a slumber party. She invited three friends, but only one came. That night, after they did all the fun slumberparty stuff girls do, they went to bed. Jenna's friend, Mary, said goodnight and they went to bed. Ten minutes later, Jenna heard Mary counting '1..2..3..4..5..' She didn't pay much attention, though; she thought that Mary was counting to get to sleep. At about 3 AM, Jenna woke up to go to the bathroom and heard '564..565.. 566..567..' She reached over and turned on the light, then turned around to see a man holding Mary's decapitated head, pulling out her hair one piece at a time." Nova finished proudly with a smile on her face.

"Uhhh, how........charming," Chiro said. "Who else has one?"

"I do," said Antauri. "I heard this one from a friend of mine. There was a couple in Scotland who had just moved into an old castle. When they moved in, they decided to empty out the wine cellar and found this large barrel of brandy. They tried moving it and even got their friends around to help, but they couldn't budge it. In the end, they decided to have a housewarming party and give glasses of brandy out to empty the barrel, thus making it easier to move. A few days after the party, they went into the cellar and tried to move the barrel again. It still would not move. The husband went to get his saw in order to cut it into smaller pieces and in turns, they cut off the top of the barrel. Inside was a dead body and they had drinken the brandy that had preserved it."

"Thats a good one, gross, but good." Otto grinned.

"If I may ask, whom was your friend that gave you the story?" Gibson asked.

"Oh, yes, my good friend, the Internet." Antauri smiled.

"HA! I'm not the only one!" Otto yelled.

No one seemed to notice that the storm had passed over 12 minutes ago. They were having fun together as a family, so they continued telling stories and having a good time. Some stories were mildly scary, while others were scary enough to even scare Nova. They finally went to bed at 1:30. They all could sleep peacefully that the storm was gone and they had had a wonderfull family night.

***

My first fanfic, Hope you like it.


End file.
